


First Date

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [7]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	First Date

They were at her front door. There is no denying as to what they planned next. They had been all over each other the first chance they got and this was the privacy they needed. **  
**

She fumbled with her keys as his hands traveled from her hips to under her shirt. His hands squeezed her breasts and pinched her nipples. She pushed her ass against him, rubbing it against his bulge.

“I’d open the door quickly if I were you.” His voice rumbled in his chest, making her fumble even more with her keys. “We don’t need to be giving your neighbors a show.”

“Or, maybe we do.” She whispered.

“Baby girl, don’t give me ideas or you might just be put on display.” His words made her shiver, made her wish she had worn a skirt instead, or at least went without panties.

The door finally opened and the two ran in slamming the door behind them. She threw her belongings on the floor and turned to him. His lips crashed against hers as he began to unzip her jeans. She worked on his belt and then his pants. Within seconds both of them stood bare assed in front of each other. Alex pulled her shirt off and threw it to the side, Sam followed suit. He pulled her close, caressing her face with his thumb while he unhooked her bra with his other hand.

“That was surprisingly fast.” She smiled up at him.

“I’ve had practice.” He kisses her softly this time. His rough fingers trace circles on her back, sending shivers through her body.

“Are you ok, baby girl?” He looks down at you worried he did something wrong.

“More than ok, Sam.”

“Good.”

She reached down and took hold of his shaft, smiling as he inhaled sharply. She pumped him slowly at first, watching him as he rhythmically thrust into her hand, his half smile only made her wetter. She watched as he closed his eyes, muttering something she couldn’t quite make out. She got on her knees and took him into her mouth. His head snapped back and he let out a deep moan.

“My god, didn’t expect you to move that fast.”

She laughed, sending vibrations along his shaft. He grabbed her hair and bucked into her mouth. He continued on mumbling something and Alex continued sucking him off, taking more and more of him in until he was fully in her mouth.

“Such a small mouth with such a deep throat.” His legs shook as she worked him faster. He needed to lay down, but he didn’t want her to stop. If ever there was a moment he was conflicted about a blowjob, that would be it.

“Sweetheart, I gotta lay down. I can’t stand much longer.”

Alex slowly pulled away, teasing him as she went. Her eyes were blown wide with lust. He could see her hunger and if he let her, she’d devour him. She stood up and took him by the hand to her bed.

“Lie down.” She pushed him onto the bed, not giving him much of a choice.

He just wanted to pull her on top of his cock and fuck her proper, but he let her go at her pace, which was quicker than he expected. She crawled over him, her body flush against his the whole time. His cock slid between her breasts, down her torso, and against her clit. She rolled her hips against his, not only teasing him, but herself as well. She slid her wetness over his cock, not once letting him penetrate her. Each time he felt her folds part, he’d try to get in, but she would stop him.

She reached over him and went through her bedside table. Her breasts were in his face and he took full advantage. He flicked his tongue over one as he rolled the other between his fingers. She moaned loudly, rocking her hips back and forth. He traced small circles around her nipple with his tongue, until she reluctantly pulled away.

Between her forefinger and middle finger was a wrapped condom. “Not that I don’t trust you, but I don’t want to get pregnant, and well, I rather be safe.”

“Understood, beautiful.” He pulled her back down and kissed her passionately. His cock twitched between her thighs as she tightened them around him. “Fuck, you’re going to make me come before you get to put the condom on.”

She gave him a mischievous smirk and kissed her way down his body. She unwrapped the condom and pulled up the tip. She winked at him and put it between her lips. She took hold of his shaft and with the condom still in her mouth she took him in her mouth. She took him in deep and he grabbed the back of her head as he bucked his hips. Almost as if there hadn’t been a delay she continued to take him deeper until he was practically down her throat. Alex played with his balls, something he wasn’t not used to. Normally other women would just get him off and call it a day, but not Alex, she was making sure he enjoyed everything, that no part of him was neglected.

She felt him tense up, felt him get ready to come and he didn’t even need to say anything. She pulled away with a pop and licked her lips. “Are you ready for more, old man.” She teased.

He chuckled, but nodded. She ran her tongue around his bellybutton before going up higher, she neglected his chest only because she wanted his neck. She wanted to run her tongue over his tattoos, wants to suck on them, wanted to nibble on them. She started to suck on his neck when he placed his hands on her hips. She thought nothing of it until he lifted her up and brought her all the way up to his face. His breath now ghosted over her slit and she just got wetter.

He pulled her down onto his face, penetrating her folds with his tongue. She braced herself against the wall as he sucked on her clit. Her whimpers spurred him on. Her legs trembled as he broke away from her clit and licked between her folds, his nose still pressed against her swollen clit. She found herself rocking her hips back and forth, moaning out his name as if it were a prayer. He nibbled her pale thighs, all the while his thumb pressed firmly against her clit, never once giving it a moment’s rest.

“Sam, I’m going to come.”

“Mm, not yet you’re not.” He growled as he lifted her back up and lowered her onto his cock. The two threw their heads back in unison as he thrusted deep within her. His hands were on her hips, guiding her movements. She wanted it fast and hard, she tried for it, but he wanted to have her begging for it, not demanding it. Her nails dug into his chest as she bit back her screams. He pulled her down and slipped his tongue past her lips. Their tongues danced around each other as the two moaned.

Alex’s eyes squeezed tight as she felt Sam tease her ass. Her body burned, she didn’t know how much more of this she could take. She cried out once he finally sped up. He bit into her neck, snapping his hips against hers until she nearly collapsed on him. His nails left marks on her back as he scratched his way down.

“Fuck!” Her walls tightened around his cock as she hit her peak. She bit into her lip, still riding out the wave of ecstasy as he slowed his pace. “No, keep going.” She said breathlessly.

“Never said I was gonna stop. Just didn’t want to overwhelm you, baby girl.” He kissed her forehead as she collapsed on him. “You sure you want me to keep going?” He lifted her head up.

“Yeah, but this time, I want you on top.”

“Will do.” He flipped her over and smiled down.

He lifted her legs up and fucked her as hard as she could withstand, which to his surprise, was a lot. His sweat rolled down his face as he kept going, but that wasn’t for long. Her walls tightened around him, coaxing his orgasm and before he knew it he was coming. He continued to lazily rock his hips against her until he got soft. He kissed her passionately and slowly pulled out.

“You wet the bed.” He chuckled as he dropped her legs.

“I’ll clean it later.” Alex dismissed it. She pulled herself close to him. She pulled off the condom in one swift motion and threw it to the side. She ran her finger along the tip, collecting any left over cum on her finger. He hooded his eyes and began to thrust into her hand. She brought her finger to her mouth and sucked the cum from it.

Sam lied on his back and pulled her close. She ran her fingers over his chest and over his scars; he tensed up.

“I’m sorry, do they hurt?” Concern lined her face.

“No, just didn’t think you’d care for them.” He eased up a little.

“They’re sexy.” Alex laid her head on her chest and softly stroked them. “Maybe one day you’ll let me in on their story.”

“Hm, maybe if you’re good.” The two fell asleep in each other’s arms.

The next morning Alex awoke to Sam making waffles. “Mm, you fuck me and you feed me. What more can I ask for?”

Sam laughed and put a plate on the table. “Come, get your food.”

“Still telling me to come, I see.” She threw the covers off and grabbed some shorts and a tank top to put on. She sat at the table watching him make food while only in his boxers. “I can get used to this.”

“I don’t always get up this early, baby girl.”

Alex looked over at the clock, “It’s noon.”

“Early enough for me.” he smiled as he placed his plate on the table and sat down across from her. The two talked a bit before he left.

“Do you work today?” He asked as he walked to the door.

“In an hour.”

“Well, you better get cleaned up before you go.” He smiled and kissed her cheek.

The whole day Alex compulsively checked her phone but she didn’t get any messages from him. She began to think he wasn’t going to call her back, that it was a one night stand. At least she thought so until she got home and say a note on the door.

“Alex, you have something inside for you. Whoever it is, must really like you.” It was in her super’s handwriting.

She opened the door and on her table was a huge bouquet of flowers. She didn’t care too much for flowers, but she wasn’t planning on crushing anyone’s dreams.

There was a small note attached. “So, tomorrow at 7 sound good? Maybe this time we actually keep our pants on for a bit longer. -Sam”

She blushed as she held the note to her chest. “That bastard.” A few moments later her phone rang. It was him.

“Hello?” she said as if she didn’t know it was him on the other end.

“Are you home yet?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“Did you get them?”

“The flowers?”

“No, the gerbils.”

“You got me gerbils?!” She feigned excitement. “Yeah, I got them. Thank you, they’re beautiful, and this is coming from someone who doesn’t like flowers.”

“Shit. I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok.” She laughed. “Tomorrow sounds fine. And I don’t plan on wearing pants. I think a skirt is much easier to get past, and it doesn’t even need to come off.”

“You’re a tease, baby girl.”

“I can’t help it. You’re worth it.”

“We’ll see.”

“That we will.” she purred.

“Since I have you on the phone, gorgeous, shall we have some fun?”


End file.
